Best buds ever
by ilovethreedaysgrace
Summary: All kinds of crazy stuff is happenin here...
1. Pudding!

Noel was eating his pudding when suddenly he smelled something gross. He looked around, wondering what it was. He saw something green floating through the air. Ofjgnriudfvndtigjk I'm trying to eat my pudding! Noel screamed then ran outside. He sits in the grass with his arms folded. I just wanna eat my pudding...Noel pouted. Someone came to sit by him. Hey. The person said. It was Hope. Hey..Noel sighs. What's wrong with you? Hope asked. It smelled bad in there so I ran out and i couldn't save my pudding...Noel sighed again. Well...You wanna get some more? Hope asked. Sure. Noel felt better. They go to the pudding store. Pudding! Noel grabbed every box of pudding and bought it for 100,000 gil. You really love pudding...Hope murmured. Noel puts his arm around Hope. Yep! I'm sure it will take us 100 days to make all that pudding. Hope could tell Noel was very happy. But...what about eating it? Hope asked. It will take us another 100 days to finish! Noel pointed at the sky. Don't curse me now! Noel shouted to the world. Hope sighs. Let's go! Noel shouted happily and grabs Hope's wrist and goes to Hope's house.

-meanwhile at Hope's house-

OK...How do you work this? Noel looks at Hope's computer. UHhhhhhhh...You don't...Hope said. Why not? I thought computers work! Noel said. But it's not a computer...Hope said. Oh...What is it? Noel asked. It's a ipod you moron. Hope said, crossing his arms. Noel growled. Dont...Call...me...that...Moron! Hope said again. That's it! Noel shouted then jumped on Hope. AAAAhHHH! HELp! I"m gonna be turned into pudding! Hope screamed. Noel sat on Hope's stomach. Noel...YOu're killing me...Hope gasped. I'm not gonna get off till you say you're sorry. Noel said. Im...sorrry! Hope coughed. Noel gets off Hope. You ok? Noel asked. You...Jerkface! Hope shouted. It's for your own good. Noel said. Hope gets up and kicks Noel in the nuts. OHhhhhh! Noel falls to the floor. Noel groans in pain. Hmph! Hope walked away. I'lll...get my...revenge...


	2. Dreams

Noel didn't know who but he was fighting someone. They clashed swords and fought. No blood was sheded yet. You'll have to die for our future! Noel shouted then swung his sword at his oponent. Is that all you got? The oponent asked. Who are you anyways? The oponent took his hoodie off. It was a boy with black hair, fair skinned, and green eyes, he looked like someone...But he couldn't remember his name. You don't know me do you? Well let me introduce myself. I'm Ho- Noel woke up with Hope staring at him like he was an animal. You ok? Hope asked. Noel stared at him. The boy in my dream...Noel murmured. You wanna tell me while we eat tacos? Hope asked. Tacos is for breakfast? Noel asked. Lunch, it's 1:00, I was waiting for you to wake up. Hope said. Ok. Noel said, getting out of bed.

-lunch-

SO...You gonna tell me? Hope asked. Hm? Noel took a bite of his taco. Your dream, the boy? Hope asked. Oh...right! Noel remembered. Well I was fighting him, he looked kinda emoish, he had green eyes. Noel said. Hope nods, taking a drink of his hot chocolate. And he reminded of someone...But I can't them...Noel looked down at his plate. Hm...Well, not everyone can name everything. Hope smiled a little. Yeah..but...He was introducing himself and he was saying his name but I woke up in the middle of it. Noel sighed. Poor you. Hope took a bite of his taco. Yea...Poor me..Noel sighed. Noel couldn't stop thinking about it and wondered if that was gonna happen in the future.


	3. Little Puppies

Awwww a puppy! Hope squealed. You act like kids! Fang said. O_O_I_O_O_O_O_O They're so cute! Noel squealed. That's it, I'm leaving...Fang started toward the door. I want every puppy in the world! Snow jumps in the room. I want every animal in the world! Maqui shouted. I can't which puppy I want...I'm gonna go cry...Yuj went in their van. I know! Lets buy every animal people are selling! Vanille shouted. O_O_O_O_ Good idea! Why didn't I think of that? Gadot asked. Because she's my girlfriend and you're not. Maqui said. OOOOH! Burn! SNow laughed.

-at home-

We have so many animals and we have everything we need to take care of them! Vanille was happy. They all were happy, knowing they made a difference in those animals' lives. 2 dogs for everyone of us! Snow shouted. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I want all of them! Yuj shouted. You can't take care of them all by yourself! Gadot shouted. Yes I can! No you can't! They argued. Noel sighs. Hope, Noel, Fang, Vanille, and Maqui get all the dogs. Enough! Lightning knocked out both Gadot and Yuj.

-meanwhile with the others-

You know what? Let's build a big room for them! They can go to the bathroom, eat, have fun and be happy! Maqui said. Alright but I'm helping you build the room! Vanille said.

And so they made the little puppies happy.


	4. Nightmare

See ya guys later! Snow called then shut the door behind him. I feel alone now, it's so creepy...Hope said. Hey! I'm here. Noel said. Ya, that makes it better, I'm here with a creep. Hope joked. Hey! Noel hit Hope's arm lightly. So...Wanna watch some tv? Hope asked. Sure. Noel said. They sat down and scrolled through the channels. They found an interesting show. It was called: What will happen? So they watched it. ON the tv, the boy with brown hair was in his room filled with swords and weapons. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt, he was also tanned, his eye color was green. Noel! He looks like you! Hope wasn't joking. Noel stared at the boy on the tv. He...does...look like me...Noel started. Yea he d- Not! Noel finsished his sentence and cut Hope off. Hmph, whatever. Hope crossed his arms. The boy walked out of his room and started talking to another boy. The other boy had silver hair, he had green jeans, white and yellow sweater, he was kinda pale, his eye color was blue. That guy looks like you. Noel said pointing at the silver haired boy on tv. cvfniukdmirkdfjnmf kvjfdnm jkn He does not! Hope quickly said. Does too! Noel shouted. Does not! Hope shouted back. They kept arguing until they heard a bang in the show. In the show, a tree fell on the porch. Then they heard a bang outside. They quickly look at eachother then they both walk to the door. They opened it and a tree is laying on their porch. This is weird...Hope murmured. They shut the door. That's weird, it's not even storming outside. Thunder rumbled in the show, it started raining, a really bad storm. They heard something rumble outside. Hope walks to the window and looks out. This is getting really creepy...Hope said. Yea, it is. Noel said. Well, m-maybe it's just a coincidence. Hope said. Maybe. Noel agreed, feeling that the show has something to do with it. Hail started raining down, it rained really hard and alot. Thunder and lightning struck through the air. Let's just sit down and watch tv. Noel said. O-ok...Hope started to feel frightened. They sat back down and watched tv. Great, now what do we do? The brown haired boy on tv said. I...I was planning to go to the movie theater, I had a job there! What if I get fired? The silver haired boy panicked. Well, you might as well find another job. The brown haired boy said. It's so hard though! This was the only job that let me work there! I failed the other job interviews! The silver haired boy shouted. The brown haired boy slapped the other boy. Bro! Seriously! Just explain to them that you couldn't get there cause of the weather!. He shouted. Leon! It's not that easy. The boy said. Then I'll help you, Epoh. Leon said. You can't! You're my brother not my boss! Epoh shouted. The lights went out. It happened in Noel's and Hope's house too. What the-? Why is the tv working if the electricity is out? Noel asked. I don't know...Hope said. On the tv, there were creaking sounds. They heard it in their house too. Epoh...Heard about the murderer that killed his brother here a long time ago? Leon asked. Y-yea, what about it? Epoh asked. Leon's eyes turned red. That's me. Leon's voice deepened. He grabbed Epoh's throat and choked him. S-stop it! You're my brother! Epoh struggled. Blood trickled from his throat. The tv went out. Noel! Hope screamed. Hope! Noel grabbed at where Hope sat but he's not there. Hope! Noel shouted. The lights went back on and a weird looking man had his hand on Hope's mouth and a knife to his throat. No! Noel tried to punch him. But the man dodged. He threw Hope to the ground. Muaahahahhahahah! He cackled. Hope disappeared. Hope! NO! Noel screamed. The man disappeared. Noel heard a sound from the closet and stared at it in horror. Hope? Noel called out. The sounds continued. It sounded like a muffling voice crying and trying to call for help. Hope? If you're joking around, it's not funny! Noel was panicking. There was an almost like scream in there, screaming for help. The voice sounded very familiar. Almost Hope-like. Hope! Noel ran to the door. There was a loud thump in there. He was some red liquid under the door. H-Hope? Noel was scared to death. He wrapped his hand around the door knob and slowly opens it and sees him on the floor, bleeding, cuts all over, body cut in half, and head cut off away from his body. It was Hope. Noel screamed, then the lights went out. Hope woke up all sweaty. He's never going to sleep ever again...


	5. Noel's Birthday

Noel! Happy Birthday! You're finally 2,709 years old! Hope cheered. Noel rolled his eyes. Whatever...So...What do you want to do for your birthday? Hope asked, hoping he'd want something. Hope...Hope...Hope...I don't want anything..Noel said. But...Hope started. Noel puts his hands on Hope's shoulders. Let me make it clear to you: I DON'T WANT ANYTHING. You got me? Noel said, trying to make it clear to Hope that he dosen't want anything for his birthday. You know...If you actually aged if the world didn't turn into Valhalla, you would be really old, but it would be most likely that you're gay. Hope said. O_O_O_O Wait...Did you just call me gay? Noel asked. No..Why? Hope asked. Because it sounded like you said that I would most likely be gay. Noel said. Well I didn't, I said dead. Hope said. o_O I'm losing my hearing! It's happening! Noel screamed, running out of the room. Hope sighs. Did I really say gay? Hope thought to himself. Hope shrugged it off. Oh well...Better get something for Noel's birthday! Hope reminded himself.

4 hours later

Noel was on his bed, panicking. Noel! Noel! Hope screamed. I'm in here! Noel shouted. Hope quickly came in there and shut the door and locked it. What's wrong? Noel asked. What do...you want...for...your...birthday? Hope asked. Nothing! Noel almost shouted. Tell me right now, or else! Hope shouted. Or what? Noel asked. Or else I'll summon Alexander on you! Hope threatened. Prove it! Noel shouted. Hope jumped on Noel's stomach. Noel groaned in pain. I'm not getting off you until you tell me! Hope yelled. Fine! It dosen't even hurt anyways! Noel yelled. Hope slaps Noel. Ow! What was that for? Noel was starting to get irritated. You won't tell me! Hope was mad. SO? I don't want anything from you! Noel pushed Hope off his bed. From me? Or from anyone? You. Noel said. Fine...Hope walked away, walking out the room. Hope wait! I didn't mean it like that! Noel felt bad. So he goes out of his room and tried to find Hope. He walks in the living room. Have you guys seen Hope? Noel asked. He went for a walk, I think. Snow said. Noel walks out the door. Hope! I didn't mean it like that! Noel shouted. He doesn't see Hope anywhere. He walks down the street and tries to find him.

meanwhile

Hope was at his "base". He felt pathetic and useless. Hope! He heard someone call from far away. He knew who it was. Can't he just leave him be? Hope! The voice screamed again. Leave me alone! Hope screamed. Noel came in the "base". What are you doing here? Noel asked. This is my base. What are you doing here? Hope asked. Looking for you. Noel said. Well..You found me, now what do you want? Hope was starting to get ticked. Look I didn't mean it like that. Noel said. It dosen't matter. Hope said. But it does matter! I don't want anything from you because you're my best friend, you're like a brother to me, ok? And it would feel weird if you bought me somthing with your own money! Noel said. Why didn't you tell me before? Hope asked. I tried to but you already left. Noel said. Well...Wanna go to the movie theater? Hope asked. Love to, but I'm buying everything. Noel said. They went to movie theater.


	6. Past and present or all a dream? Part 1

Hope! Guess what? Noel seemed excited. What? Hope asked. Guess what I got! Noel shouted. What? Hope asked. Guess! Noel seemed really excited. Your face! Hope was growing impatient. NO! MY FACE IS RIGHT HERE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR FACE! Noel shouted very, very loudly. Hope slaps Noel. Noel growls at him. I'm leaving...Hope started to walk past Noel. You...aren't...going anywhere. Noel growled. You sounds like donkey kong. Hope joked. oz-okfikjmgfirokjfmv I sound nothing like a donkey! Noel shouted. Donkey kong is a monkey ya moron! Hope shouted. That's it! Noel made a grab for Hope, but Hope ran. Come back here you little- Noel ran after Hope. Hope jumped over the front porch. Noel jumps over that and almost lands in the puddle. He's gaining on Hope. Hope makes a run for it while Noel catches his balance.

10 minutes later.

Hope is at his base and he thinks Noel is back there taking a shower. So close...Hope slides down the wall. What was close? A familiar voice asked. Hope jumped, he sees Serah. Serah? Is that you? Hope asked. Hope? Serah asked. Am I dead? Did Noel kill me? Hope thought aloud. Why would I do that? Noel stood against the wall. Noel! W-what are you doing here? Is this because I called you Donkey Kong, cause I swear, I never meant it, I was joking! Hope was starting to panic. Hope...What are you talking about? Noel looked really confused. You...weren't chasing me? Hope asked. No, we were traveling through time. Noel said. But...how is that possible, there are no gates in this timeline..only a long time ago, when she died..Hope looked down on the floor. When who died? Someone else asked. Hope looks up and sees himself. Hope froze. Was Noel telling the truth? They really did travel through time to this timeline? Time stopped! Hope said. What? Why? Serah asked. Because...the goddess died, because Caius died, and...and the world turned into Valhalla. Hope said. Lightning? Serah didn't look happy. No, not Lightning, someone else. Hope said. Who is it? Noel asked. Before he could answer, Noel came in all soaked and grabbed Hope and pushed him against the wall. Now here's my revenge. Noel smiled evilly. NO...NO...Hope tried to push Noel away but Noel grabbed his arm and literally dragged him out the entrance of his base. Noel...Let go of me! Hope tried to writhe free but Noel kept dragging him. Hey! A voice shouted. Hope, it's no use, might as well give up. Noel said. That wasn't me...Hope murmured. What? Noel turns around and sees another Hope, him, and...Serah and Mog? DID Hope and I get eaten or something? Noel wondered. Why do you guys think you died? Mog asked. Because, we're seeing you and Serah. Noel said to Mog. WHat happened to me and Mog? Serah asked. Well...I don't think I can tell you that. Noel said. Why not? Serah was starting to get ticked off. Serah! A voice shouted. Snow pushed Noel and Hope aside roughly and picks up Serah and hugs her. I thought you were dead! He puts her down and turns to Hope and Noel. You liars! I'm gonna get you so hard for this! Snow hugs Serah again.

To be Continued...


End file.
